batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duel44
Hi Duel44, Is there any chance you could tell me which comic this picture comes from? It's one you uploaded to http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Scarecrow I have tried searching elsewhere but have had no luck in finding it's source! I'd be very grateful if you could get back to me. Thank you :) Kal8855 (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What comic book is the picture that has Robin (Damian) talking about paralyzing someone from the Justice League?? 17:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Missing Image Hi Duel44 I restored the missing image it's back on the site and ready for you to use. Oh well if you need help with anything else just let me know. Rod12 Question Hi Duel44 I have a question/offer for you I'm wondering if you might be interested in. The question/offer is would be interested in becoming head admin and have full control of a wiki site? See there is a wiki site that me and User:Doomlurker created for Hawkman. When we first created the wiki site we created it because the two of us thought the site would have enough content to sustain having it's own personal wiki site like what's done here on the Batman Wiki Site for example. However in the end I we were wrong as much as much as both of us are fans of Hawkman, Hawkgirl, their supporting cast and their rogues gallery of villains it wasn't a good idea to create a Wiki Site for the characters. So as of right now I've cleaned the wiki site moving pages I still wanted to keep over to my other wiki sites that me and User:Doomlurker are head admins of like the Batman Wiki Site here for example. I also deleted pages as well making the site ready for someone such as yourself if you were interested to take over the site to completely changing it into something brand new whatever that you would be personally interested in having your own wiki site of and making it a completely new wiki site with you being the head admin and having full control of the site. So as of the right now I'm trying to find an editor who would be interested in taking over the wiki site and being willing to be the brand new head admin of the site and have full control over it. If your interested in this offer or have questions just let me know and if your not interested in this offer I completely understand. I just thought of offering you this offer since your one of the Batman Wiki Sites best editors. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update Hi Duel44 first off everything is good with me at my end thank you for asking hope everything is good with you. Thank you for getting back to me with your answer regarding my offer and I completely understand why you are unable to except. Time is always a key thing when working on these wiki sites it's one of the main reason I'm trying to find someone willing to take full control of the Hawkman Wiki. Thank you again for getting back to me with your answer on the offer. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Killer Moth Hi Duel44 thanks for the help with the Killer Moth Images that was an overall weird issue because for a brief time they were actually not linked to any pages and were in fact orphaned. But they must of been added to a page either when I was deleting the images or a sort time after I completed deleting all the images. The only reason I deleted the images in the first place was that they were linked to any page and were overall orphaned. But in the end all the images are restored and have also added them to the Killer Moth/Gallery Page as well. But once again thank you for your help with this overall mix up of deleting issue. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12